Girls and Machine Gun
by aoiyuki-bluesnow
Summary: Datang dari latar belakang yang berbeda, bertemu karena machine gun, kira-kira ke manakah semua akan berakhir?


**Tokyo, 08:33:52 p.m.**

Deru mesin kendaraan dan suara bising mesin arcade menjadi musik bagi kehidupan malam di Tokyo. Tak terkecuali lorong sempit hasil himpitan dua gedung tinggi yang masih ramai bahkan dengan pencahayaan yang sangat minim. Suasana yang mendukung untuk terjadinya tindak kriminal.

Dan itulah yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini. Meski tindakan ini lebih sering disebut dengan perkelahian anak remaja. Dua remaja berbeda fisik.

Seorang pemuda tinggi besar dengan tato memenuhi kedua tangan yang terekspos bebas mengepalkan kedua tangan bersiap melancarkan satu dua tinju lagi ke arah lawan. Meski pemuda itu berwajah boros—yup, wajah itu lebih mirip om-om umur 30 tahun dibandingkan pemuda berumur 17 tahun—tetapi kekuatannya lebih mirip pegulat atau atlet angkat besi. Yang pasti kekuatannya itu tak bisa disamakan dengan preman sekolah ecek-ecek.

Lawannya, pemuda—dilihat dari tingginya yang mencapai 170cm—dengan hoodie menutupi kepala terlihat begitu lemah di hadapan raksasa yang tingginya mencapai 190cm. Meski begitu, sudah satu jam sejak terjadi perkelahian dan dia terlihat begitu tenang. Hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan pemuda berwajah mirip om-om yang sudah bermandikan keringat, meski kekuatan besar masih tersimpan dalam tinjunya.

Satu pukulan dilancarkan. Hanya terdengar suara tinju membelah udara kosong. Lawan sudah menunduk, mengelak dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tanpa menunggu lama pukulan balasan dilakukan. Telak mengenai ulu hati pemuda berwajah boros. Saat pemuda tadi terhuyung menahan sakit, serangan lainnya dilancarkan. Sebuah tendangan tinggi menghantam sisi wajah pemuda itu. Target ambruk menabrak tembok. Dalam hitungan detik tak terdapat pergerakan, menandakan pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah mengecek kesadaran pemuda tadi—a.k.a lawannya, tatapan dingin dari mata yang terhalang bayang-bayang menjadi hal terakhir yang dilakukan oleh sosok berhoodie sebelum meninggalkan gang sempit berpencahayaan remang-remang.

.

.

 **Warning: AU!** beberapa latar belakang chara diubah sesuai kebutuhan **,** some **OC,** kemungkinan besar semua chara akan **OOC**

 **Note:** masa kini, _masa lalu_

 ** _._**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Aoharu x Kikanjuu/Seishun x Kikanjuu © Naoe**

 **Girls and Machine Gun** © me **(Aoiyuki-bluesnow)**

 **Cover image not mine, it's have the right owner**

.

.

 **Shoot One**

 **Let's play together**

.

.

 **Japan, 07:14:28 p.m.**

Anggun, manis, dan feminim. Impresi kuat itulah yang dikeluarkan dari dua kaki jenjang berhias high heels putih Jimmy Choo di setiap ketukan langkah. Gerak halus mini dress putih menambah kesan elegan dari pemilik tubuh tinggi semampai. Rambut warna apricot berayun mengikuti ketukan langkah kaki yang berirama. Kacamata hitam menutupi sebagian besar wajah wanita itu, menyembunyikan kilau iris sewarna jambrud alam.

Di belakang wanita dengan aura mendominasi tadi, seorang gadis berjalan dengan ekspresi aku-tak-mau-berjalan-lebih-jauh-lagi tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Kakinya yang sama jenjangnya dengan wanita tadi diseret enggan, membuat sepatu kets putih menggesek lantai mengeluarkan bunyi srek, srek yang tidak mengenakan. Dress biru pastel bergerak perlahan mengikuti gerakan malas pemiliknya. Sebuah tas besar digenggam kedua tangan. Kepalanya tertunduk membuat rambut panjangnya menyembunyikan rupa wajah jengah ingin pulang ke rumah.

Keadaan bandara yang sibuk tidak menyurutkan kecepatan langkah wanita berkaki jenjang tadi. Gadis yang tadi berjalan ogah-ogahan mau tak mau harus menambah kecepatan seretan langkahnya. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang bersikap acuh. Mereka yang sibuk mengejar pesawat tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi orang lain. Tak akan ada yang percaya—atau bahkan sekedar mencurigai kalau dua orang berbeda aura dan penampilan itu memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar orang yang bertemu secara tak sengaja di Narita.

Di lain tempat, kehidupan malam baru saja terjadi di tengah kota Tokyo. Sibuya tak pernah sepi, rasanya orang-orang tak pernah tidur dan terus melakukan aktifitas mereka sendiri.

Seperti halnya segerombolan pemuda yang sedang memojokkan seorang gadis. Rambut panjang berwarna pink menghalangi kontak mata antara dua gender yang berbeda. Ekspresi sang gadis tak terbaca.

Takutkah? Sudah seharusnya, tentu itu yang dipikirkan gerombolan yang terlihat seperti berandalan.

Nyatanya gadis tadi bukan merasa takut melainkan risih. Coba kalau yang memojokannya adalah lelaki tampan nan mempesona. Sudah pasti ekspresi mukanya akan seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan sekarang ini. Contohnya…

Ah, pemuda itu.

Andai saja orang yang berani memojokannya di tempat remang-remang ini adalah pemuda bersurai pirang dengan aura blink-blink yang sedang membeli rokok di vending machine beberapa meter di depannya, sudah pasti…

Hah~. Sudah pasti tidak akan seperti ini.

Mata gadis yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pemuda berjas putih dengan rambut pirang dan rokok terselip di bibir akhirnya menatap lawan bicaranya. Atau harus kusebut preman penggoda atau apalah. Intinya sesaat pertama mata bertemu si penggoda kegirangan. Tetapi detik berikutnya rasa takut menguasainya. Ingatkan penggoda tadi kalau ada peraturan tidak tertulis untuk menjauhi adik ketua yakusa tersayang. Klan Yajima. Satu dari klan besar yang masih berjaya di edo. Nama bekennya sekarang Tokyo.

"Ma-MAAFKAN KAMI!"

Lari dari tanggung jawab adalah tindakan para pengecut. Well, itu mereka. Tapi dengan begitu gadis bersurai pink terlepas dari tindakan penggodaan berujung pelecehan. Tidak mengherankan juga, mengingat berpuluh-puluh kasus yang sama—penggodaan di malam hari—terjadi hampir setiap waktu dan berujung dengan satu hal yang sama. Lautan darah bukti cinta kakak tersayang.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, mengingat kejadian yang sama—pengecut yang kabur—selalu terjadi belakangan ini. Wajahnya sudah cukup terkenal di kalangan berandalan kecil maupun besar. Kalau sudah seperti ini semakin kecil saja kesempatannya untuk mendekati pria idamannya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang pria idaman…

Mata coklat muda melirik vending machine. Masih ada. Lelaki itu masih ada di sana. Bersandar sambil menghembuskan asap putih dari bibir.

Oh my god, super duper keren.

"Mattsun!"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang berlari ke arah pemuda yang dipandanginya sambil meneriakan nama tadi. Seorang pemuda dengan sweater hitam kebesaran dan rambut acak-acakan.

"Ah, Yukki.", sapa pemuda yang di panggil Mattsun tadi. Rokok dimatikan. Wajah ceria dengan senyuman. Tangan kanannya memasukan handphone secara tak kentara ke dalam saku celana.

"Apa yang Mattsun lakukan di sini? Sudah selesai? Tumben selesai cepat.", Yukki bertanya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Dua bola hitam meneliti setiap inchi wajah Mattsun, membaca ekspresi yang dibuat wajah itu dari balik kacamata tebal.

"Haha, tentu saja belum.", sebuah tawa kering mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai host belum akan berakhir sebelum larut malam. "Kau juga sudah dapat kabar darinya kan?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Yukki merenung sedikit. "Begitulah. Hanya tugas seperti biasanya kan. Ada apa denganmu? Tidak seperti Mattsun yang biasanya."

Ekspresi Mattsun sedikit terkejut. "Begitu? Mungkin karena kali ini yang harus kita urus adalah seorang oujou-sama.", ekspresi kecut membarengi kata-kata tentang oujo-sama.

Wajah datar dengan mata menatap kosong menanggapi lawan bicaranya. "Kuharap Mattsun tidak berpikir macam-macam dengan berlagak menjadi S."

"Hah?! Yang benar saja Yukki. Nggak mungkin tahu. Dan apa maksudmu dengan berlagak? Aku ini memang S.", entah kurang focus atau bagaimana, tapi cara pemuda pirang itu membantah sangat tidak mencerinkan seorang S—ehm, maksudnya apa yang dipermasalahkannya tidak nyambung dengan topik pembicaraan awal.

"Mattsun berhentilah berpura-pura. Dilihat darimanapun kau itu M. Do-M", komentar simple tanpa ekspresi berlebihan.

"Yu…kki…!", geram Mattsun mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti.

 **Tokyo, 01:01:56 a.m.**

Apartemen kelas menengah ke bawah dengan dua lantai terlihat sepi. Lampu yang menerangi pintu depan berkedip nyala-mati. Lingkungan sekitar apartemen yang memang sepi semakin senyap mengingat waktu yang sudah melewati tengah malam. Dari balik jendela yang terbuka terlihat seorang gadis berbaring di tempat tidur tampak tak nyaman.

Bulan sudah tinggi di atas sana, tapi mata ini belum mengantuk. Sepasang kelereng hijau menginfasi sekitarnya. Beberapa kardus yang masih tertutup tergeletak di pojok ruangan. Tidak ada foto yang menghiasi dinding. Masih kosong. Bersih dari segala debu maupun dekorasi. Belum menyimpan kenangan dari pemiliknya. Sebuah deskripsi yang tepat untuk menyebut kamar baru. Lingkungan baru. Tempat tinggal baru. Dengan kata lain, sebuah tempat asing.

Gadis bersurai apricot menatap bulan dari tempat tidurnya. Bola besar bersinar terang benderang. Benar-benar membuat kesal saja. Tidak sadarkah dengan keadaan dirinya yang bertolak belakang dengan sinar indah hasil pantulan bintang itu?

Tentu saja tidak. Mau marah pada alampun tidak akan merubah keadaan. Gadis itu tahu pasti dengan keadaannya. 6 bulan. Dia hanya butuh 6 bulan untuk melewati ini semua. Lalu kembali ke kehidupannya yang normal.

Ya, normal.

Iris hijau yang sedari tadi terbuka lebar mulai menutup. Berbagai warna dan suara lenyap sedikit demi sedikit. Saat gelap dan sunyi menyergap, dia siap untuk menyongsong hari yang baru.

 **Tokyo, 08:45:49 a.m.**

"Tachibana Hotaru desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu"

Murid pindahan kali ini terlihat menipu. Terlihat seperti anak laki-laki tinggi dengan wajah bishi semanis anak perempuan. Apalagi peraturan sekolah yang memperbolehkan siswa perempuan mengenakan celana membuat semakin rancu gender dari penghuni baru kelas 2-1.

Kesampingkan masalah gender yang sebenarnya tidak begitu dipermasalahkan oleh anak-anak kelas 2-1, kehadirannya sebagai penghuni baru diterima dengan senang hati. Wajah anak laki-laki maupun perempuan begitu berseri. Tak terkecuali gadis bersurai pink dengan mata coklat muda yang sedari tadi menebak-nebak gender seorang Tachibana Hotaru.

"Baiklah Tachibana-kun tempat dudukmu di tempat kosong sana.", terang guru pada Tachibana. Lalu memanggil nama siswa yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Yajima-kun tolong bantu jika ada kesulitan."

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menjawab, "Baik."

Begitu tahu tempat duduknya, anak baru tadi berjalan ke arah anak yang mengangkat tangan. Duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Hei, namaku Yajima Kanae. Panggil saja Kanae. Senang bertemu denganmu Tachibana-kun", sapa gadis itu begitu Tachibana menempati tempat duduknya.

"Hm. Tachibana Hotaru desu. Senang bertemu denganmu juga.", jabatan tangan terjalin.

Dari tatapan mata yang terjalin sama sekali tak terpikirkan oleh Tachibana kalau saat ini bukan pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Jika saja dia mau mengingat kejadian malam sebelumnya. Well, itu bukan masalah. Kanae siap mengingatkannya dengan cara yang lebih baik nantinya.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Hari pertamanya di sekolah baru hanya diisi dengan acara berkeliling sekolah disaat jam istirahat. Kanae menjanjikan pengenalan klub apa saja yang ada di sekolah besok. Beserta bekal buatan rumah untuknya besok. Yup, begitu mendengar kalau Tachibana Hotaru tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen dengan satu ruang tidur Kanae dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk membuatkan bekal esok hari.

Bukan awal yang buruk untuk memulai hidup di lingkungan baru.

Pemikiran positif tadi membuat langkah kakinya menuju 'rumah' barunya terasa ringan. Jalanan terlihat lebih berkilau dengan efek sinar bling-bling sepanjang mata memandang. Dunia terasa begitu indah, hingga suara familiar memasuki indra pendengarannya.

"Ah, kita bertemu lagi."

 _"Hei! Ayo bersenang-senang bersamaku."_

Mata emerald terpaku melihat sosok tinggi di hadapannya.

 _"A..ap… BODOH! A-a-apa yang kau pikirkan?", tangan menyentak genggaman pemuda bersurai pirang pada tangannya._

 _"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Namaku Matsuoka Masamune. Namamu?"_

Pemuda tinggi bersurai pirang tersenyum membalas pandangannya.

 _Meski sedikit enggan dia menjawab, "Tachibana Hotaru."_

"Hotaru."

Detak jantung sang pemilik nama menguat. Suara gedoran dalam dadanya membuat pendengarannya hanya menangkap bunyi _DEG! DEG! DEG!_ terus-menerus tanpa bisa menangkap bunyi-bunyian lain.

 _"Na, Hotaru. Ayo kita main bersama."_

"Ada apa nih? Kau datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk menyapaku ya?", pernyataan narsis berselubung pertanyaan datang dari pemuda bersurai pirang.

Tanggapan Tachibana hanya wajah kosong dengan mata sedikit membola.

"Apa kau datang untuk memberikan jawaban?", tanyanya lagi dengan suara terdengar lebih dewasa.

 _"Bergabunglah dengan tim survival gameku. Toy Gun Gun, dan kita akan menjadi tim kuat di Jepang."_

"Tentu saja bukan. Tachibana memang tinggal di kamar 202.", reaksi marah-marah berlebihan menjawab pertanyaan si pirang. Dengan lebih tenang Tachibana menanyakan hal yang lebih realistik, "Tapi Matsuoka-san, kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Oh, kebetulan aku penghuni kamar nomor 203. Yoroshiku rinjin*-san."

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Freeze.

Tachibana Hotaru.

Positif.

Hidup baru—Bad Route.

Start.

 **[Shoot 1 End]**

 **[Shoot 2] suatu saat nanti. Tidak dalam waktu dekat.**

* * *

 ***hasil translate di google, yang berarti tetangga-san. Masalahnya saya tidak tahu bahasa jepang untuk tetangga itu apa, maaf jika salah pemakaian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note:** Hallo reader sekalian, senang ada yang membaca fic gaje ini sampai akhir. Sebenarnya saat ini sedang banyak tugas dan kena WB akut, karena itu cerita Multy Chapter yang belum tamat masih belum selesai. Tapi mood buat nulis dan ide yang muncul adalah cerita untuk fandom ini (saya newbie di fandom Aoharu x Kikanjuu). Terima Kasih sudah membaca dan maaf bila fic ini terasa garing dan membosankan. Happy Reading


End file.
